lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The evil brickster brick
Once i was playing Soopr Mapno Brus for teh NESquick milk console wen teh thing happened. Teh DETH of Mapno i moved Mapno on theh levEL 6-66 wen i made him hit a brick. there was something odd, tho. he hit the brick with his head instead of his hand like he normally does. he got knocked out. then, the evil brICKSTER brICK came and POSSESED MAPNO. I THouGHt IT WAS jUST a gLITCH, ya know? the developers at Nooptandy probably accidentally maybe put a brick possessing Mapno after him accidentally knocking himself out on acciden, happens all the time. well he didnt relly die but whatever the evil brickster brick said ”NOW I HAVE ULTIMATE POWERZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!” guess how spooked i woz? Mapno’s eyes were turned brown. wait.. weern’t they already...? lets pRETEND his eyes were bLUE like they are nOW! and then they tURNED brOWN! thats wat happened! yeah! then i was controling evil brickster brick Mapno. THIS PART IS ALL CAPS BECAUSE CAPITAL LETTERS ARE SCARY I MADE EVIL BRICKSTER BRICK MAPNO MOVE. HE WAS INVINCIBL. LIKE HE HAD A STAR POWERUP BUT NOT. then stuf happened i played the rest of the game up to Bowzah. when i got to him, he said “you sto0ipid mooshroom! i turn you into an evil brickster brick and you betray me?!” then i realize.. well.. let me explain. Bowsah turned all theh t0ids into bricks and put them into the levels. one of them i guess he made evil and it possesed Mapno, killing Bowsah’s minions along the way as it got to his castle. then the evil brickster brick let Mapno go. “get rekt“ he said real loud. it blew my eardrums to sararararland. princess daisy put them in a pie for someone else. Bowsah said “no u” then the evil brickster brick crumbled down, revealing an evil looking t0id. ”im s0rry i have t0 d0 this, but...” the evil looking t0id made Bowsah explod. Mapno woke up. he turned around and was like “t0id?” the evil t0id was like “it’s a-me, ur DETH!” TEH EPIC FIGHT Mapno was like ”not so fast!” then the evil t0id showed an evil grin. it was hiper rellestic. it was too spooky for me, and Mapno looked spooked too. Mapno shouted “it’s a-me, Mario!!” and he roundhouse kicked the evil t0id to sararararland, where he landed on daisy’s face. “WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS??? I WAS JUST LIVING MY LIIIIIIIIIFFFFEE!” she sobbed. “eh, u’ll get 0ver it l0l” the evil t0id shrugged. daisy gave him an uppercut and sent him flying to rosalina’s spaceship. rosalina slapped him in the face. the evil t0id pushed off the ship and went moving at a very high speed down towards Mapno. he slammed into him, almost killin him. peach came and was like “thank you! but the evil t0id is in another castle!” then the evil t0id was yeeted to another castle. I was spooked. Category:Vidya games Category:Mario Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:English Class Failure Category:DIALOGUE! Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE